Nico's Paradise
by Mono Eye
Summary: In Progress! Nico and Pedro are hitting the bustling streets of Rio. Part One. May contain some 'Romance'/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort.


**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! **I'm just going to get that one out of the way. I had actually been pondering on the idea to make a Rio FanFic for quite some time now. So, here it is!

**P.S. - **Please, no flames - THIS IS REALLY MY FIRST FANFIC! But, if you happen to have the urge to comment on my story, please leave a review of constructive critisism or just to say that you approve of my work! So, Here the story is!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: BEACH BIRD<strong>

A bright yellow canary swiftly made his way through the glimmering leaves of Rio's rainforest trees. He did sharp twists and turns around vines that were hanging from the treetops that seemed to touch the clouds. He was clearly enjoying his morning flight through the forest. The bird acrobatically maneuvered between the lengthy branches of the trees; he occasionally stopped to pluck ripe and delicious-looking berries from some of the vines extending below branches.

The canary flew over the canopy in a showing of anticipation - because he knew, as all of the other birds in Rio knew, that the best view lay above the treetops. As he broke through the umbrella-like leaves of the trees, rays of sunlight sprouted out in all directions, uncovering the Brazilian sky. He took in the wonderful view of the trees he had been flying near. Now he was above the forest, and on top of the world, literally.

_This is the life_. The yellow bird sang favorite musical tunes in his head, to be translated to audible whistling. He couldn't imagine somewhere better, more beautiful than Rio.

"Nico!" He whipped his head around towards where the sound came from to spot a familiar red-crested cardinal.

"What up, Pedro!" Nico shouted the greeting back to Pedro in a friendly manner, as Pedro levitated up to eye level with him, wings flapping energetically.

Pedro glanced down at the treetops that seemed miles away, then back up at Nico.

"What you doin' all the way up here over Rio, bird?"

Nico took a gaze down at the treetops that _did_ seem miles away.

"Ah, you know, Pedro. Just up here checkin' out _o ponto de vista_," Nico shrugged as he spoke, injecting a grin into the mood. Since he was finally done with taking in the scenery, he decided to go with Pedro to wherever he was going to.

"Hey, you wanna go down to the Copocabana? I heard a bird's word that there's some 'little birdies' down there," Pedro winked to Nico, and Nico understood what his friend meant.

Nico lightened up. "Man, you just read my mind, Pedro. I was thinkin 'bout going down there today, too."

"That's cool, Nico. Let's go!"

With that, the two birds flew straight down to the beach.

* * *

><p>Later, as in what seemed about half an hour, the birds finally made it. Pedro plopped down on an abandoned and colorful beach towel as Nico hovered over a nice spot of grainy sand and landed.<p>

Pedro instantly stood up, taking in a giant breeze that flowed in from the shore. He then turned to Nico, smile still on his face.

"Ight, we here, Pedro," Nico looked over towards a refreshments stand that was a few minutes away, but well worth the 'walk'.

"Then why not we get flyin'?" Pedro was ready to go check out some cute Brazilian birds he had his eye on.

Nico tried to stall the subject. "Hey, why don't we go find ourselves some sodas over at that stand over-?"

Pedro chimed in, knowing what Nico was up to. "Naw, man. I gotta get a closer look at those _asas quentes _over _there_," Pedro said with a smile as he pointed a wing towards a group of female green-headed tanagers chilling on a rock, gossiping about going to some of the Rio samba clubs for birds that night.

Nico's boldness somewhat shrunk inside, for an unknown reason. "Uh, yeah, let's go, Pedro."

_(Nico had only been in Rio de Janeiro for about two months now, after arriving from South Africa. He had become the new talk of the town, with his best friend Pedro at his side. But Nico was still somewhat shy around the female Brazilian birds, and he usually seemed to be 'Pedro's sidekick' around them.)_

Pedro could see that Nico had become a little nervous, with his yellow feathers starting to show a slight blush. Pedro paused in his getting-ready-to-fly-over-there. "Come to think of it, I _am_ a little thirsty from all that flyin'." Pedro nodded his beak towards the refreshments stand.

Nico lightened up, gaining some courage back. "Okay, let's go," Then Nico decided to keep the mood going. "Then we could go check out those _asas quentes_."

Just as the two birds were getting ready to fly again, one of the female tanagers made her way over to the duo, her other two friends following close behind, still talking.

"_Oi lá você pássaro vermelho macio quente_!" She sang out those words in an irresistible and playful tune, and Pedro turned around.

Nico started to blush, slightly.

"Hiya there Cecilia!" Pedro rang out, putting on a showy smile.

Cecilia landed on the beach towel, glancing over at Nico, Nico smiling back in a 'quiet' manner.

"Now, I know you remember my main man, Nico," Pedro held a wing out to Nico.

Cecilia smiled. "Remember? I can't _ever_ forget that cutie!" She stressed the word 'ever', finishing up the sentence with a wink.

Nico lifted his head. "Hi, Cecilia."

The shiny turquoise bird with sleek feathers and a nicely-pruned patch of yellow on the bach of her neck now focused her attention towards Nico, with Pedro's smile slowly drifting away in jealousy.

"The question is, do _you_ remember _me_, cutie?" She repeated the word 'cutie', knowing that that word made Nico blush. She walked a slow circle around Nico, Nico's eyes following. She then leaned in to Nico's left ear, softly whispering, "_That_, is the question". She leaned back away from Nico, stepping back to study his facial expression. Nico looked dreamy, heart pounding to a wild rhythm.

"I _do_ remember you Cecilia, very much." Nico stole a look at her. "_Very_ much."

Cecilia walked in on Nico again, eyes locked again. She than took her right wing and glided it down Nico's left, smoothening out any of his ruffled feathers. "I _did_ have a good time at the club last week, _meu lindo pássaro_," Her wing navigated around to the back of Nico's head, pulling him in. "Maybe nextime, we can make it _even better_." Cecilia gave Nico a slow-and-sexy kiss on his beak, then moved her head back to examine his face.

Pedro rolled his eyes and put out a deep yawn as if their 'flirting' was boring from the start.

Nico took a look at Pedro, then back to Cecilia. "I would _certainly_ like to have a better time with you, Cecilia," Nico was calmed down, but definitely coming on to her. As Nico leaned towards Cecilia, closing his eyes and cocking his head to the side slowly, she put her wing to Nico's beak, turning her head away. She then glanced back at Nico, said, "Save it for tonight, honey." Nico then looked down at the sand, smile creeping across his face.

Pedro spoke up after what seemed like an hour, while Cecilia walked past him. "What about mine, Cecilia?"

She turned her head towards Pedro, still walking back to her group of the two other female tanengers. "What about your what?" Her mood had changed into a firm one, but Pedro knew that she was toying with him.

"What about my kiss, _menina_?" Pedro was grinning again. Cecilia looked at Nico, who was acting out of the conversation, then back at Pedro. "You don't get one, _menino_." She pulled a grin over her face, seeing how Pedro almost instantly frowned at her rebuttal. Then in a somewhat abrupt fashion, she walked away towards her girlfriends, wings ready to spread, the birds ready to leave.

She shot another look at Nico, then glanced at Pedro, who was still looking at her, expecting something.

Cecilia just turned her head away, chuckling slightly. "You're getting a little _boring_ these days, Pedro," She flew off with a smile, her friends exposing small laughter as they followed her.

Pedro turned to Nico, who was already looking back at him. "I like how you 'played it slow', man! Gimme some feather," Pedro held out his wing, and Nico slapped it in a way that humans would give eachother a bro'ly handshake. Nico responded with just a, "Yeah".

"C'mon, lets go get some left over soda from the stand." Pedro flew off towards the refreshments stand, Nico following close behind. Nico had become quiet after Cecilia, but on the inside his pride was louder than blasting samba music.

* * *

><p><strong>...AND THAT IS THE END OF MY FIRST CHAPTER y'all.<strong> I hoped you liked it, but just in case you didn't, I got an axe that I haven't used in a while... I'm just kiddin'. _Or am I_? No but seriously, THAT was my first chapter COMPLETE of ANYTHING that I EVER wrote. Please review, favorite if you'd like, **PM ME**, ect, blah blah blah you know the drill...

**PLUS**! Thanks goes out to **KhallieGurl**, who gave me some excellent critique! And thanks for the other reviews, peeps!

**I'LL KEEP UPDATING THESE CHAPTERS, AND YOU GUYS CAN KEEP ON READING!**


End file.
